A Second Chance
by Media Hood Reviews
Summary: A month has passed after the Monsters have left the Underground, and everyone is finally on the Surface living their happy ending. Well, almost everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Undertale. It is the respective legal property of Toby "Annoying Dog" Fox.

A.N.: I was just sitting around with fuck all to do, so I thought; yeah, why not?

This is basically a Post-Pacifist story involving Frisk and Flowey based on a fan-comic I remember reading somewhere when I finally played the game last year. I swear, I have not let a day pass without a little bit of Undertale in my life. This story may also end up being a two-shot (maybe three) depending on what I can accomplish in 1,500-2,000 words per chapter.

And just a few things to clarify; Frisk is gender-neutral in this story and will referred to with they/them pronouns. They have not done a Genocide route (much like I haven't), but they have done the neutral/pacifist route a few times (4 times, tops) before letting the monsters finally have their peace. They stayed with Toriel, sans and he, the GREAT PAPYRUS are respectively his Dunkle and Brunkle (Brother-Uncle) and they remember each time they RESET the timeline.

Everybody got that? Yes? Good. ON WITH THE SHOW!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was amazing how quickly humankind was willing to let Monsters integrate with society. Barely a month has passed and already, laws were set so that Monsters would be recognised as legal citizens and thus, were allowed to purchase land around Mt Ebbot to set up their new home, which their mighty former King Asgore aptly named New-New Home. No doubt more proof that said former monarch was simply terrible at naming things, but his sincerity and enthusiasm made it hard for anyone, even his ex-wife, to argue with him. Thus, with how quickly things went, it was all the more cathartic for Frisk when they learned that their job as Ambassador for the Monsters was simply relegated to signing a few papers and allowing Toriel to adopt them.

Everything seemed so perfect for everyone; Mettaton starting his new show along with Napstablook providing music, Papyrus improving on his cooking beyond spaghetti and becoming head chef at a new restaurant (not to mention his brand new red sports car), Alphys slowly coming out of her shell working at a research facility to determine a clean source of renewable energy, Undyne quickly rising in the ranks of the local police force along with the dogs of the former Royal Guard (with rumours spreading she's planning to pop the question to her adorable dweeb lizard girlfriend), Toriel in charge of her own school with Asgore as her groundskeeper, and Sans… well, he's moved from whoopie cushions to electric buzzers in his hand, but he is still the same lazybones cracking bad puns and annoying his brother in the process. Who knows? Maybe he'll finally pay off that tab at Grillby's.

That's not to say there wasn't any protest whatsoever, especially from elderly figures who read stories of the Monsters being vicious killers. But through perseverance and, of course, DETERMINATION, Frisk was able to find peace for every Monster, even those such as Mad Dummy or Burgerpants.

So, with that said, why exactly did Frisk feel… unsatisfied, if we were to choose the word?

As they sat at the windowsill of their bedroom, a plate of half-eaten butterscotch-cinnamon pie in their lap, staring out into the field of green where they could see Monster Kid, Lesser Dog and a few Temmie's running around, the thought still entered their head; what's wrong? What could be missing now that they had everything in place for a perfect life? They weren't planning on RESETTING anytime soon, or ever if it could be helped. They made a promise to Sans that they wouldn't put everyone through that Hell ever again. And they certainly won't give them Hell now that everyone made it to the surface and have their roles in live finally cut out for them.

And like a swing of Undyne's spear, the thought finally hit them; not EVERYONE was on the surface.

There is still one person who has been left behind; one who was long believed to be dead for at least a hundred years, maybe more. The only other being who could RESET the timeline over and over and over, just because they could. And because they "could", they "had to", right? And yet, that person was arguably one the most important people, if not the most important person, on Frisk's journey through the Underground to free the Monsters. The person who shattered the Barrier at the cost of their own happiness.

Flowey. This timeline was missing Flowey.

Or rather, it was missing Asriel Dreemurr.

He chose to stay behind, to let himself become Flowey again. After everything that has happened because of him, even if no-one remembers it, he felt that he deserved to stay down there and become soulless again. It was for everyone. It was for their happy ending. It was the least he could do after he has hurt everyone time and time again.

But Frisk wasn't going to let him rot down there.

Knowing that everyone deserves a happy ending and after grabbing a flowerpot and spade from the kitchen cupboard... they were filled with DETERMINATION.

But first, they needed to text Dunkle Sans. He kinda owed them own.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They didn't get a text back from the lazybones at first, but quickly figured out where to find him; Grillby's. Walking into the grease-hole, Frisk found their skull faced Dunkle sitting on a bar stool guzzling on his bottle of ketchup, a small basket of fries sitting in front of him. Frisk smiled and walked up to him, sitting on the stool next to him. And as soon as they sat down, they heard the familiar noise of a whoopie cushion.

"… heh, heh, heh… still haven't learned to check the seats, huh bucko?"

Frisk couldn't hold it in and burst out into laughter, Sans joining them with his baritone chuckles.

"so; how can i help ya, frisk? or are ya just here for a chuckle or two? i need ya _tibia _honest with me, 'k kid?"

After a good minute of laughter, Frisk was finally able to calm down, though their smile slowly faded off of their face.

"Dunkle Sans… I need to ask you something."

Sans held up one of his ketchup covered fries.

"_fry_ away, bucko."

"… Do… do you think even the worst person deserves a second chance?"

Sans' white pupils suddenly vanished, though his smile never dropped despite small beads of sweat crawling down.

"… why? something eatin' at ya, buddy?"

"Yeah… for about a month now, everyone's been on the surface, living happily with humans. I was just thinking if you thought some people, even people you hated, deserved another chance."

For a solid minute, there was an awkward silence between the two, only slightly broken when Frisk thanked Grillby for bringing over a glass of milk for them, putting it on Sans' seemingly endless tab.

"… this is about that weed, isn't it?"

"… Yeah."

"kid listen to me; i get that ya wanna be able to save everyone. but sometimes, ya just gotta accept some people might not wanna be saved, or just can't be saved no matter what ya do. trust me; i should know."

But Frisk wouldn't be deterred.

"But that doesn't mean that they don't deserve it. I've been trying my best to help everyone with their problems and look at us now. Mom has her own school, Asgore is patching things up with her, Brunkle Papyrus gets to be a great chef; even Alphys finally got her shot at being who she wants to be and isn't so afraid anymore."

"except Al had Undyne by her side the whole way, right?"

"Point being; they're finally where they want to be. And after Flo- I mean, Asriel, broke the Barrier, shouldn't they get a happy ending too?"

Another minute of silence passed the pair by as Frisk sipped on their milk and Sans just lightly tapped his bottle of ketchup every few seconds. Sans sighed.

"ya aren't gonna change ya mind, are ya?"

"Nope!"

The pupils came back into Sans' eye sockets and the sweat on his skull disappeared.

"alright kid; what are ya gonna do?"

Frisk smiled.

"I'm gonna need a helmet, a flashlight, a 50-foot rope and some gardening soil!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aaaaaaaaaaand that's where I'll stop now.

Like I said earlier, this may be a two-shot depending on how much I write per chapter. And before you ask; yes, Sans was referring to Gaster when he said some people just can't be saved.

Worry not; I have my own plans for the man who speaks in hands for another time

If you like what you read, please leave a review and follow if you so desire.

Later, taters!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Undertale. But I do have my own Sans jacket, so that must count for something.

A.N.: Much like with every other story I've ever published on this website, I seem to fall into a habit of writing the next chapter as soon as possible. It happened with Teen Titans: Gaim; it happened with Kamen Rider Cyber; and now it's happening again here. Is this a common thing with other fanfic authors, or is it just me?

Regardless, shouts out to **CharlieFreemantheJumperch** and **Phantomfray** for following the story, the latter especially for leaving a very kind review. You guys/gals/neutral are awesome, and you know it!

Also, I did fix up a small mistake I made when publishing the first chapter. The "Chapter 1" part of the title has been removed for the sake of not making it look like part of an MCU-style storyline. Plus, I did originally write Sans' dialogue in his eponymous font but editing on the website pretty much removed that. CURSE YOU TIMES NEW ROMAN AND/OR CALIBRI (BODY)!

So now, ON WITH THE SHOW!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After convincing their Dunkle to go along with their plan, Frisk decided to set out the perfect time to pull it off. Obviously, being a 9-year-old child and their adoptive goat mother being the Headmaster of their school, they are expected to attend said school from 9 in the morning to 3 in the afternoon from Monday to Friday (A.N.: Using U.K school times, because I'm unsure how it operates in America). This also includes homework for when they get home and putting time aside for regular food and potty breaks. That's not even taking into consideration their duty as Ambassador to the Monsters and spending time with their various friends; whether they were watching a new Anime with Undyne and Alphys (A.N.: Not an Anime guy, so you decide what they would watch), trying out new puzzles and recipes courtesy of he, the Great Papyrus, or even just having a cup of tea with Asgore. Not to mention, it would have to be when Sans isn't at Grillby's or just taking his regulatory naps.

Thus, it was best decided between the two that it would be on Friday night, after Toriel had gone to sleep. Oddly, for someone who takes joy from being lazy, Sans could be surprisingly active at night (A.N.: Same).

And so, at 10pm on Friday night, after feigning wanting an early sleep and waiting until Toriel had gone to bed, Frisk quickly texted their Dunkle that they were ready to go. They had just finished packing the rope, plant pot, helmet, flashlight, tape, shovel and small bag of soil in their bag when seconds later, Sans walked through the bedroom door, a small blue glow fading from his left eye socket.

"c'mon, buddy; i know a shortcut."

"How do those things work, by the way?"

"simple; you walk down the hall—"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"and here we are!"

Within a blink of an eye, the pair were suddenly at the cave of Mt Ebbot where Frisk, as well as Chara and the six children before them, had fallen through the hole inside. Not long after the Monsters left the mountain, Frisk personally put up a sign saying "DANGER! KEEP OUT!" so that any traveller would at least be warned before they walk in recklessly and risk getting themselves killed. How ironic, then, that Frisk would disregard the sign they made and insisted that it be put up for anyone to see during their travels.

But enough about semantics; Frisk was on a mission and was DETERMINED to see it through!

They quickly taped the flashlight to the top of their safety helmet and then found the biggest and heaviest rock they could find before wrapping one end of the rope around it and tying the other end around their waist. They had already fallen once, and they sure as Hell weren't going to risk cracking their heads this time. And of course, Sans didn't help with any of this; he simply sat off to the side and kept his eye socket open for anyone else who might pass by and wonder why a skeleton and a 9-year-old kid were up on the mountain this time of night.

"Sans!"

The skeleton looked other to see said kid with the rope secured around them, bag resting on their back and helmet on their head.

"i guess there's no turnin' back from this, huh?"

"My mind won't change, Sans; when I climb out of here, he's coming with me!"

"… i know, kid… just be careful, a'right? i'm not exactly lookin' forward to explainin' to Tori why her kid didn't come back from spelunkin' down a hole in the mountain."

"Sans, he won't hurt me. And even if he does, I made sure to SAVE when we got here. It'll be okay. I promise."

"… welp, no point arguin' with ya, Frisk. good luck."

Once again filled with DETERMINATION, Frisk smiled and slowly started to climb down the hole, turning on the flashlight on their helmet. With one last wink to Sans (A.N.: Just pretend their eyes are open in this story), they slowly climbed down. Deep. Deeper. Yet deeper. After a minute or so of slow descending, they finally felt as their feet touched solid ground, looking around to see a familiar bed of golden flowers in the middle of a pair of dishevelled pillars. They saw how most of the flowers have become wilted since the Monsters left and the Underground went empty. However, one of them still held a radiant shine even in the darkness. And despite the head of the flower hanging down, Frisk could still see the petals flinching slightly from the wind. All was silent for another minute, until –

"… Figured the next time I saw you, you would've hit RESET. I mean, that's what you did the last 3 times."

The flower slowly turned, a malicious grin on his face as his eyes focused on the human before him. Frisk could almost feel the "friendliness pellets" being casted, in spite of none appearing.

"But then again, that would imply you weren't dumb enough to let this go on for as long as it has! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! I mean, come on! A month?! Why would you wait that long JUST for a stinking RESET?! Did you just wanna see your BEST FRIEND before you – "

"There won't be ANY more RESETS, Asriel."

Flowey's face was one of shock, as his malicious smile and dark glint in his eyes disappeared when he heard Frisk call him by THAT name. Soon, that shock was replaced with anger, as he shot out a small vine that would've landed if Frisk wasn't the ultimate dodgemaster.

"Don't. Call. Me! THAT! Asriel is DEAD! D! E! A! D! DEAD!"

"You know that's not true, Asriel. You might be a flower now and you might not have your Soul, but you still remember being Asriel."

Flowey paused in his attack, the anger dwindling slightly to be represented by an annoyed grimace.

"So, what? Is this a little pity party?! 'Oh, boo-hoo, let's all feel sorry for the sociopathic plant because he has no Soul'! It's not like he DESERVES to be trapped here after RESETTING the timeline just to keep killing the same people over and over and over again!"

Even through that anger, Frisk could hear a hint of depression in Flowey's tone of voice.

"Well, you know what? You can KEEP your worthless pity! I made my bed, now I'm gonna sleep in it!"

Frisk couldn't bring themselves to say anything yet, so let Flowey vent everything out until he was ready to listen.

"… Asriel told you to forget about him – about me – for a reason, Frisk. No matter how much you wanna say it, there's no way I deserve anything beyond this place. It's for the best that everyone simply forget I was ever real… so, please… just go."

By this point, Flowey has turned his head away from Frisk, though he couldn't hide the small tremor in his voice as he resigned himself to this fate.

But after another minute of silence, only broken by an occasional sniffle from Flowey, Frisk dropped their bag from their back, drawing Flowey's attention again.

"… W-what are you doing?"

"Proving you wrong."

Flowey couldn't think of a response before Frisk continued.

"You keep saying you don't deserve anything for all the bad things you did, but that doesn't automatically erase all of the good you've done. I can tell for a fact that you can't have always been bad, or else you wouldn't know you could RESET to begin with."

While talking, they pulled out the small hand shovel, the flower pot and the bag of soil.

"And even if you acted pretty awfully when I first met you, that doesn't change that when I got to talk to you – the REAL you – I finally understood who you really were. You were hurt, you were lost; you just wanted things to go back to the way things were when Chara died."

They opened the bag of soil and started to shovel a small amount into the flower pot.

"And in the end, you did do the right thing; you destroyed the Barrier. Not because anyone told you to do it, but because you CHOSE to do it, even if it did cost you your ability to feel. That means that you were always capable of doing good things, simply because they were good things. You were just afraid to accept it after all that you went through when you first went to the surface."

At this point, Flowey was simply staring at Frisk with the most bewildered expression on his face, not even noticing the half-full flower pot.

"… F-Frisk…"

Frisk smiled at them.

"Which brings me to why I'm here; Flowey – Asriel – I want you to come to the surface with me."

"WHAT?!"

Flowey finally took notice of the flower pot, quickly realising what Frisk was saying.

"N-n-no, I can't – I mean, I shouldn't – you are – WHY?! After everything that's happened, why should I GET THE CHANCE TO COME BACK WHEN I DON'T DESERVE IT?!"

"But you DO deserve it!

Flowey flinched back when Frisk, for the first time since meeting them, acted assertive before calming down.

"If it wasn't for you, the Monsters wouldn't be free. Toriel wouldn't have a school, Alphys would be closed off from everyone, Sans wouldn't get to experience real joy; all of that happened because of YOU, Asriel Dreemurr."

Flowey was once again silent, looking down on the ground with a dreary expression.

"If everyone else got their happy ending, it only makes sense that you get one too."

Flowey was still looking to the ground, his expression still dour and morose. But after a minute, the conflict on his face started to fade and become more neutral. Finally, he looked up to Frisk.

"Two conditions."

"Sure."

"One: you can't tell ANYONE, especially Toriel and Asgore, about who I really am. Got it?"

"Done. What else?"

"… No more RESETS?"

Frisk's smile grew bigger.

"No more RESETS.

Flowey let out a small sigh of relief, looking around the bed of flowers where he once sat.

"… It was getting boring down here, anyway."

Frisk giggled. They grabbed their small shovel and smoothly dug Flowey out of the ground and into the pot, only to lay more soil on top to secure him in place. When the new soil got to Flowey's roots, he shivered.

"Ooooohohohoho, that is that GOOD stuff!"

Frisk looked at Flowey with a bemused smirk on their face.

"What?! Ground soil gets bland after a while! It's a plant thing!"

With one last chuckle, Frisk put the tools back into their bag, placing Flowey's pot onto a side pocket, and started to climb out of the cavern. Flowey kept staring at the flower bed below until it was no longer in the light of Frisk's helmet torch.

"Hey Frisk, who the heck is helping you do this anyway?"

"Sans."

"… Really? THAT smiling trash-bag? I think I would've taken Papyrus at this point. Or heck, even Undyne or Alphys."

"Well, aside from you and me, Sans is the only one who remembers the timelines and what we did during them. He was the ONLY choice."

"… Fair enough, I guess."

By the time Frisk and Flowey came out of the hole, it was almost 10:30, thus they needed to get home soon or Toriel won't be happy that they stayed out late.

"heya, _bud_. guess you actually chose to _leaf_ the Underground, huh?"

Flowey's eyes widened in horror upon hearing the skeleton talk.

"Frisk, I've changed my mind; THROW ME BACK IN!"

Frisk could not stop laughing, much to the flowers dismay.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

And scene!

Thanks again for reading, and if you like what you saw, please leave a review and follow if you so choose. Who knows? I might do more of this. But, you know, no pressure.

Smell you later!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Undertale. I don't even have a copy of Deltarune (not interested in playing it, don't bother asking).

A.N.: I can't make up my mind as to whether I should continue this story or just end it as a three-shot. If I could get some feedback on that, I'd greatly appreciate it. Otherwise, thank you **PuzzleMaster1998** and **Komachu** for following the story, the former especially for leaving a review. I doubt Flowey will tell Goatmom about who he really is any time soon. Otherwise, thank you, I appreciate you! Also, I'd like to give credit to the author and artist **LynxGriffin** for the comic this is all based on; "Flowey Origins". Give it a read if you haven't already (and by proxy, check out "Dogs of Future Past", it's been dubbed on YouTube).

Without further delay, ON WITH THE SHOW!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming; on this very morning, Frisk was still asleep after last nights excursion to the Underground, Flowey sitting on the desk next to the window so that he got plenty of sunlight as he too slept. It was almost 11 o'clock, when Toriel walked into the room with a plate carrying a slice of her signature dish; butterscotch-cinnamon pie. Despite her insistence, she has never been able to get Frisk to try snail pie, and thus accepted that the child simply had a massive sweet tooth.

"Frisk, it's time to—"

Toriel immediately stopped in her tracks as she saw a familiar golden flower sitting at Frisk's desk. She let out a gasp loud enough to stir Frisk and Flowey awake, the former quickly seeing their mother's shocked expression and running in front of her, brushing off a small dizzy spell.

"Mom, let me explain!"

"Believe me, my child; I hope that you can explain yourself. You should not be leaving golden flowers in the sunlight for that long without any water."

"I know, let me just – wait, what?"

Frisk was suddenly the one with a baffled expression on their face, as Toriel quickly put the plate on the bed and moved over to the equally baffled Flowey.

"I may not be an expert, but I did pick up some tips from Asgore. You should not leave a golden flower, or any flower for that matter, just resting in the sunlight like that for so long. Flowers still require shade and water as much as they need sunlight."

"Uhhhhh…"

As she spoke, Toriel took Flowey away from the desk and put him on a shelf opposite the bed so that he was in decent shade.

"I am sorry if my tone seemed somewhat condescending, Frisk; I was just hoping you understood how to better care for your plants.

"Um, t-thanks, Mom."

"Now that we have that out of the way, I must ask you; when did you bring this flower to the surface—"

"I have a name, y'know!"

"—And why would you not tell me beforehand?"

Now, Frisk had to concede and see the point that Toriel was making. Despite the obvious difference in species, they were still mother and child in every other sense of the word. Even if she was busy with grading papers and preparing PTA meetings for the parents (including a bratty mother who had a… divisive opinion on Monster-Human relations, to put it nicely), she would still take time out of her day to dote on her human child, including giving them some help with their school work or if there were any issues with the other children. Thus, it should make more sense that Frisk would at least tell Toriel about this, especially if they were bringing back someone that Toriel otherwise knows very little about.

With a deep breath and after taking a bite of the pie, Frisk began to explain themselves.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"—And really, I wasn't sure if you'd let me go to the Underground to get Flowey, which is kind of why I asked Sans for help."

Frisk had just finished both their reasoning to Toriel as well as the pie, leaving out details like the RESETS and the fact that the flower was Toriel's long dead son. It was tricky, but they were able to get through their story without breaking their promise to Flowey. Toriel sat on the bed with them, a small jug of water in her hand after she had watered Flowey, and she took a minute to think the story over for herself. After the minute passed by, she turned her head to look Frisk in the eye, a small smile on her face.

"Frisk, thank you for being honest with me. I suppose I can understand your reasoning and cannot really fault you on it. You have always seen the best in everyone, even those who wanted to kill you."

Frisk couldn't help but smile back.

"However, I am still somewhat disappointed with you not telling me about your little excursion, even with your doubts about if I would let you go. That is not to say I would not have let you go; far from it, in fact. I would have gladly helped you in saving… Flowey, was it?... from the Underground if you had simply asked."

"Thanks, Mom."

Toriel's smile grew as she lightly ruffled Frisk's bundle of hair.

"Now, neither you or Sans are in trouble, Frisk. I merely ask that you tell me the next time you take an excursion to the Underground, no matter the reason. Understand?"

"Yes, Mom."

"That's a good child."

Frisk didn't hesitate before leaping into Toriel's arms for a hug, with the goat woman reciprocating. Chuckling softly, she let go and stood up with the jug and empty plate in her hand.

"Now then, I am afraid I will be busy today grading some work from the other children, as well as trying to settle matters with… certain parents from the PTA meetings. Why don't you take Flowey and go visit some of your friends today?"

Frisk could not wipe the smile on their face no matter how hard they might try.

"Really, Mom?! Can I go see Undyne and Alphys today?!"

"Absolutely, my child. Actually, I believe Undyne texted me not too long ago to tell you of a new Anime she and Alphys have found. Something about… a boisterous girl in high school with a giant red sword? The details were somewhat askew, but she assured me you would enjoy it."

Along with DETERMINATION, Frisk was evidently filled with excitement.

"Awesome! Thanks, Mom!"

"You are very welcome, Frisk. Please be back by half past 5, okay?"

"I will!"

As Toriel left, Frisk grabbed their usual outfit of a turquoise sweater with purple stripes and turquoise trousers, changed in the bathroom, grabbed Flowey, and set off for the home housing the one-eye crazy fish woman and her adorable dweeb lizard girlfriend. As they left, however, Flowey was somewhat baffled.

"Hey, Frisk?"

"Yeah?"

"… What the Hell is an 'Anime'?"

"… It's a cartoon, but with swords."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Thanks for reading; guess the Anime!

And yes, the whole PTA meetings are a thing in this universe and, sadly, so is Linda, the aforementioned bratty mother. I may or may not be planning my own "Undertale PTA" thing in my head. I just need to iron out some of the details.

Also, I'm drawing attention to the adorable relationship that Frisk and Toriel have, because (bar the teaching thing and the sociopathic plant) I have a similar relationship with my Mum, so I guess you could count her a source of inspiration for some of Toriel's characterisation.

But once again, if you like what you've read, please leave a review, follow and favourite if you'd like. Again, no pressure, but I greatly appreciate any feedback.

Catch you on the flipside!


End file.
